Player 2 Has Joined the Game
by Tibby Wynter
Summary: When countries start disappearing one by one and being replaced with odd, yet similar characters, it's up to Arthur and the remaining countries to find out what's going on. Meanwhile, another character pulls the strings and watches it all fall into play.
1. A Piece Lost

"Arthur?" A voice called, slowly pulling me out of my sleep, despite my attempts to stay in the sanctuary of my sleep.

"Arthur!" Another voice shouted in annoyance and everything started to shake around me in the darkness of this dreaded half-asleep state.  
>Finally, after a few good shakes and an unnecessary blow to the head with a faucet pipe, though only enough to leave a bruised bump, I was taken from my safe haven and stirred to see a large pair of blue eyes staring into my eyes, his nose touching mine as I felt his scraggly hints of a beard prickle my skin.<br>"Ah, mon Anglais, he has come back to us!" The French man said in a coo that always made my skin crawl.

"The hell, frog," I shouted and quickly threw him off onto the end of my bed –luckily for him a king sized bed or he'd have fallen on the wood floor- and looked to see that the others were in the room as well, from Alfred to even Ludwig and Feliciano, Kiku had accompanied them but remained outside of the room as he found this very rude, to which I agree. "What is this?" I inquired, suddenly realizing my state of dress as I drug the comforter and sheets over my bare legs and chest.  
>"Dude," The annoying American stepped forward in his usual, annoying laugh and grinned stupidly at me. "The world meeting is at your place this time, remember? We were waiting at the conference room and you didn't show up."<p>

My mind tuned him out as he repeated the dialogue leading to their intrusion on my home, only catching the part that included Ivan breaking down my door with a pick-axe, to which the said country giggled, as I looked to the clock at my bed side. Damn. It was already ten thirty, the meeting was supposed to start two hours ago!

"I do apologize." I interrupted Alfred as he had started another conversation entirely about some achievement he had gained in some video game or how he was the hero and such, I didn't care. "Please go down stairs and make yourselves at home, I'll be down shortly and we can have the meeting here." I waited until they were all nearly gone before I unconsciously narrowed my glare. "And don't touch anything!"

Once dressed in a collared shirt and tie, I then quickly started downstairs to find everything in order, or, what we nations called order. Feliciano had started cooking pasta in the kitchen, though I don't recall having noodles in stock… Meanwhile, Francis was admiring the Italian, Alfred was sprawled across the couch playing some portable game as only Kiku and Ludwig sat quietly while Ivan was touching everything in sight, Yao yelling at him for reasons that didn't concern my belongings, not that he cared about the care of my things.

First to stand, of course, was Kiku, who quickly bowed in respect before I did so in return. Then it was Ludwig, the only other sane mind here.

"Finally, we can start." The German then sighed and crossed his arms in slight annoyance to the delay, not that we achieved much in our conferences.

"I do apologize again; I must have been tried from making preparations for the meeting."

At the sound of my voice, Francis then dance out of the kitchen and immediately embraced me, making a point to grab my arse before fleeing as my rage boiled over. I would have gone after him if not for Kiku who gently pushed me back.  
>"I-I'm sorry that I touch you," He quickly bowed his head before looking back up at me. "But, should we not be starting the meeting now?"<p>

At his tranquil voice despite the chaos in my home, I quickly calmed and nodded to him.

"We shall go to the dining room to proceed with our conference." I said loud enough for the others to hear before going there myself.

The room had plenty of space for the nine of us, or eight, I don't recall who I set the ninth place for. After making the necessary preparations, we sat down to have the meeting, I started first and it all went spiraling down from there.

Alfred had interrupted and went on about building some extravagant amusement park to make people want to spend more money. Though we tried to stop him many times, he continued for a good half hour before standing tall in pride of his idea. I quickly sat him down and Yao then took over the conference. It was not long before he was interrupted however.

"Alfred!" I shouted as the said American had immediately pulled out his trusty PSP and started playing with the music and sound effects on as loud as they could possibly be, the sounds of swords and cries of monsters followed by the victory music bounced off the walls, not to mention, he had his dirty shoes on my dining table. "People's foods goes there, not your feet, and turn that damn game off, we're trying to have a meeting!"

"If food is supposed to go here, be useful and go get me some!" He stuck his tongue out at me with a light grin before I stood.

"Ayah…" Yao muttered before sitting down, seeing no point in trying to stop us.

Not wishing to get into the matters I now regret, the meeting ended after a long argument later involving Francis, Yao, and Ludwig, though he was quickly pushed out. Seeing no point in continuing, we then ended the meeting and everyone slowly exited the room until it was only I and Alfred who was too absorbed in his game to get up.

At seeing him sit there, I couldn't help but see the small child I had raised, his eyes beaming when I had time to visit. It wasn't long before I was taken deep into the memory, my gaze eventually drifting to the window where it remained until Alfred finally shut off the game after dying, as could be seen on his face, and got up for the door.

"Alfred," I finally said, making him stop and look to me. "I was wondering, would you like to go out for a drink with me?" I then stopped and tried to reword it so it didn't sound as if I was looking for forgiveness. "N-Not, that I'm apologizing, I just need someone to drive me home, and sense you only seem to drink Coca cola…" I trailed off and Alfred suddenly started laughing.

"Dude, why would I go out drinking with you? Sure, it would be funny as hell but then you'd pass out and I'd have to like, pay your bill and drive you home and stuff… But you being all drunk would make an awesome YouTube video; I'd get so many hits!"

"Forget it." I let out a groan and the blue-eyed pain in my… neck ran off for the front door before I cold suggest anything else.

I followed him out of course and watched him as he ran to his American sports car before going inside. Though, if I had stayed out, I would have seen the event that had caused this mess, instead, I listened to the thump of what I believed to be his car door slamming followed by the squeal of rubber now peeling out of my driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here I am, posting my first fan fiction. I'm confident with this one and hope you all enjoy it.<strong>

**I'll try and update it regularly but I have a busy school life and I'm known for getting frequent and long-lasting writers' block, so please bare with it?**

**I don't own Hetalia... Unfortunately.  
><strong>


	2. The Game Takes Shape

Chapter 2: Level 1-1

Another rainy day, an average morning really, except for the silence, rain tapping at the window beside me was the only sound beside the chatter behind me of other customers conversing with their friends and their server as the clouds put the usual gray touch to London, but I liked it, it was rather calming, unlike the more sunny countries, I never felt truly at home outside of my own. It was Saturday however, so Alfred was due for a call where he'd introduce himself with that same obnoxious laughter, as he always did, and brag to me about the latest plot development to his favourite cartoon or television show, though most of them weren't even American; I didn't care to tell him.

Though there was no call and no laughter to break the usual silence of the morning which I would have enjoyed any other day, but it was a bit worrying this day. Instead, I sat here in a café, I never fancied them but I couldn't risk a drink at the pub until I at least heard from Alfred and relieve some of the worry that weighed down on me. I sat with a cup of traditional breakfast tea only, the scent enough to calm my nerves some as I stared at my cell phone which rest on the table in front of me, the lifeless black screen teasing me as it rest silently on the unsullied, white table cloth; the constant mocking was maddening, watching the seconds tick by as I waited for some sort of sign from Alfred to show that he was alright, able to call at the least.

Why wouldn't he call, damn it, didn't he know how it worried me when he didn't call? He was likely off playing his video games again, yeah, that's it. This is what I told myself anyways, I didn't want to face the thought that he might be angry with me after what happened at the meeting or worse, he could have been in trouble again. I didn't dare let these thoughts possess me, lest they'd become reality.

It was in my fantasy of everything being fine and dandy with Alfred alright and my life as it usually was that I failed to notice my phone come to life in the bright, yet subtle light of the screen on the table and make a light buzzing muffled by the table cloth so I couldn't hear. It was not until a passing waitress, who had been on her way to take an order of eggs and toast with a cup of tea as the smell pulled me out of my daydream all at once, pointed it out the phone pleading to be answered that I finally did so before it could go to voicemail; small thanks were given to the considerate waitress before I answered, leaving her to take off again to do her duties.

"'Ello?" I answered in my natural, calm tone that I always used on the phone, nearly forgetting the plague of my thoughts from mere minutes before.

"Um," Started a timid voice that didn't seem to know what they were calling for. "Arthur? It's me, Matthew."

"Oh, Matt," I had then replied in a cheery tone, though in truth, I had forgotten who he was but couldn't let him know, of course, that'd be extremely offensive. "How are you?"

"Fine," He sighed before clearing his throat which came as a small squeak to talk once more. "Have you seen Al at all since the meeting?" This question made me flood over with worry that I had pushed off before.

"No, I can't say that I have." I responded truthfully of course, what use would it be to lie about that?

"I see, well, he hasn't been answering his phone, cell or home, I just wanted to know if you'd seen him." Then I heard the disappointed sigh of the other line at my negative answer.

"I do apologize; perhaps I should come over and see what's going on then."

"Oh, that's not necessary, Arthur-"

"Nonsense, he's my brother after all, or at least I raised him, that gives me right to see how he is."

"Alright if you-"

"Great, then I'll catch the next flight out there, I'll see you tonight." I instinctively smiled as I hung up before paying for the tea and leaving to pack my cases.

There was something wrong with Alfred and it was my duty to see what it was, I had no idea the mess I was digging into however.


	3. The First Encounter

Though I don't mind flying, I do so frequently to go to the world meetings, I had decided to purchase a coach ticket -as this was only a casual visit- and was sat next to a rather annoying man who had the isle seat and was returning back to America from a vacation –of course, I had to be seated next to a noisy American to see an even noisier American when we landed- and refused to stop talking to me, going on for about a half-hour before I put on my earphones to listen to music, only to have the person in front of me lay their chair back on top of me; if I had been even slightly larger, I would have been crushed to death! It was certainly not my best flight but I was grateful when we landed after hours of the constant torture, the man next to me at one point falling asleep and laying his head on my shoulder which I couldn't move for the life of me; most certainly the worst flight of my life.

Once landed and out of the plane, I went to the lobby after reclaiming my two small bags before proceeding to the lobby. Near the entrance I saw a familiar face, the small, hesitant smile paired with the delicate, violet eyes that looked to me from across the room.

"Arthur," He started when I was close enough to hear the quiet voice. "I'm glad you made it."

"I said I was taking the next flight," I stopped for a moment, the man's name escaping me again.

"I'm Matthew," He sighed as his smile dropped a bit. "Why do you-"

"Oh, of course I know who you are," I broke into a nervous laughter; I really have to write that down somewhere or I might make a fool of myself. "Why tell me who you are?" I continued before lifting up my bags again.

"I'll give you a ride to Al's." He sighed before leading me out of the airport to his car.

Our ride was quiet and a short one, well, quiet as in our lack of speaking, outside was a mess of noise, the many car's blaring horns as they past at ridiculous speeds, occasional sirens, and the thump of the bass from people feeling the need to have their music roaring over the roads –no wonder Americans are so loud, they can hardly hear because of this.

When we finally made it to Alfred's home, I was surprised at the lack of life at the house; the lights were on, but it just felt odd compared to the last time I had visited him. Matthew and I both got out of the car, the doors both shutting lightly in unison before we made our way up to the door. There, Matthew seemed to hesitate for a moment in anticipation before he finally knocked.

There was a shifting sound before we could hear the footsteps echo though the house. At least he was home. Then the door opened all at once and I was surprised to see a man who resembled Alfred but had deep red hair and sunglasses like fire, his skin slightly tanned compared to Alfred and even a similar outfit, the same bomber jacket with symbols I was unfamiliar with scattered about it.

Despite the odd appearance of this man, Matthew seemed relieved to see him, letting out a light sigh as he looked to him.

"Sorry," I started, putting the attention of both of them on me. "Can you tell me where Alfred is?" This caused confusion, a small frown coming from this odd man as Matthew tilt his head at me.

"Arthur, what are you talking about?" He muttered in his usual soft tone, as if nothing was out of place.

"Yeah, 'sup with you, bro?" This imposter chimed in who seemed to think himself Alfred, my eyes focusing on those accursed sunglasses that concealed his eyes as if to keep some awful secrets hidden in his gaze.

"Forgive me," I looked back to him as I felt a frown take my lips. "But you are not Alfred."

"Arthur," I felt a nudge at my side as I looked to Matthew who looked at me in shock. "What are you saying? I thought you came to check on him."

I stopped for a moment in thought before looking to 'Alfred' who looked at me in annoyance.

"Trying a new look then?" I said with a forced smile as I motioned mainly to his outrageous hair, the usual curl pointed down and the rest styled into spikes at the tips.

This friendly inquiry caused a small smirk as the man tilt his head.

"Don't know what you mean, thanks I guess." He chuckled before stepping out of the way, Matthew walking in before myself.

I felt Matthew stop me as 'Alfred' continued into the living room where he had been previously sitting.

"Arthur, what's gotten into you?" He whispered more quietly than usual as he occasionally glanced back to the American, if he even was one.

"I know not what you mean. Tell me why you treat him like he's Alfred." I snapped back at him, not intending the harsh tone but I had become annoyed with him as this was obviously not the Alfred I knew.

He frowned lightly at this and I thought he was about to raise his voice for the first time to my knowledge, but the same volume he always had was returned to me, though his expression made it look as if he was angry.

"Arthur, I'm sure you're just tired from the trip and that's what you're acting like this –you've always been seeing things anyway- but Alfred is perfectly fine. Now, will you please relax and try not to upset him?"

I shook my head and sighed as my arms crossed in defeat. "Very well, I'll try and keep my mind off of it, but no promises."

I saw him smile lightly at this in relief as if a tremendous weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"D-Don't think I'm doing this for you, I'm doing this for me." I added with a quick nod, but I could see those lavender eyes roll before he turned, going to see the supposed Alfred.

I followed him, of course, to the living room to see 'Alfred' who sat on the couch with a cold beer in one hand where he'd usually have one of his favorite Coca-Colas.

"Want one?" He invited when he noticed my gaze shift from the beer to him and back.

Matthew gave a quick and polite 'no' before I accepted his offer.

"Ale if you have it." I added as he left for the kitchen, returning with another beer which he tossed at me, though I had barely caught it before it could the hit the floor.

'Alfred' took the couch across from the television while I took the chair to the left of it, Matthew then sitting beside this charlatan whose stare I felt shift from me to Matthew with an air of confusion though hidden by those damned sunglasses. My gaze then went to Matthew in annoyance. How could he not see it? Had he gone blind? This imposter had his face, I'll give him that, but he acted nothing like the Alfred I knew.

Growing annoyed, I took the beer and drank it, feeling the bitter liquid run down my throat. Last I recall I drank most of the bottle before my vision distorted, though it had locked onto Alfred before the rest became a blur.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat to the left of me, Alfred to my right. I could feel an uneasy air around them and I was caught in the middle of it. Something was wrong with Arthur, he must have been exhausted from the trip; yes, that had to be it.<p>

Sudden movement took me out of this idea as Arthur stood from his chair, his empty bottle of beer rolling to the floor as he swayed slightly. He took a jubilant stance and pointed to Alfred who raised a light eye brow as if amused.

"Oi," He called and staggered towards Al now. "Yourra damn good sham, yeh know tha'?" He exclaimed in garbled speech that was difficult to make out.

"Oh no," Was all I could say as Alfred stood with a small chuckle, setting his Coca-Cola onto the table.

"You still think I'm a fake?" He rolled those blue eyes and scoffed at Arthur.

"Aye, I do!" Arthur grinned sheepishly, and nearly fell into him as he put his fist on his hip. "You're not my Alfie, I know it!" He then gave a determined nod at this and looked Alfred over. "My little Al has blond hair and big blue eyes!" He stretched his arms out wide at the last part, nearly falling back at the motion however.

Then, in one swift motion, Arthur leaned forward onto Alfred's chest and took off his glasses before examining his eyes closely. "Your eyes are red." He frowned, though when I looked to Alfred they were the same blue they had always been. "Who are you?" He added, sounding like a small child.

This seemed to shock Alfred who quickly took his glasses back and put them back on, nearly knocking over Arthur in the process, before looking to me as if for answers. I merely shrugged as Arthur gave Al a firm look, his concentration unbroken, even in his drunken state. He then jabbed Alfred's chest and stared up at him.

"Where's my fat arse Alfie who drinks Coca-Cola and plays video games?" He whined and stomped his foot once, demanding an answer that didn't come, of course. "What'd yeh do with him?"

A bit shocked by his manners, I couldn't watch anymore and stood before grabbing his shoulder lightly. He then turned and looked at me with a small pout as he seemed to be fighting tears now.

"Mattie," He complained, pointing to Alfred. "Tell him to give Al back, he won't tell me what he did with him!" He then stomped his foot once more.

"Arthur, listen to me," I spoke slowly to make sure he understood me the first time. "This is Alfred, same blond hair, same blue eyes, the same man, alright?" At this, he pouted, not really liking the idea as his eyes started to wander.

I cupped his cheeks and made him look at me.

"Hey, come on, you can stay with me tonight, ok?" I smiled to him as an invitation, though it didn't seem to ease him.

"But Mattie," He groaned before continuing in a whisper. "We can't leave this guy in Alfie's house, he's crazy."

"Arthur," I then continued with a pat of his cheek. "You're kind of drunk and pretty exhausted, let's get you to bed, ok?"

Finally, Arthur gave a small nod in forfeit and nearly collapsed on me, leaving me to drive him to my house, giving a small wave to Alfred before I left.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this new Alfred has been introduced and Matthew is pretty sure that Arthur is going crazy and he won't be the only one.<strong>

**I promise that the story will pick up from here so thank you for baring with the opening;I know it's not the most exciting opening ever, but it is supposed to be a build up to the action.**

**I hope you all stay, I have much in mind for this story and I'm currently debating over the ending. 3**

**I don't own Hetalia or it's characters. (=3= If only I did...)**


	4. From the Shadows

It was cold here, always cold. That was the alternate American's thoughts as he wandered down these halls again after returning from the primary dimension that was so much warmer, which they also called the '1st player' dimension after their leader's obsession with games and excuse to manipulate his pawns. He called this the '2nd player' dimension as they were simply the reflection of the '1ps' as he called them.

This alternate for Alfred wasn't supposed to be here, not after being assigned to the 1p dimension, but something was bothering him now and he couldn't take it anymore. Entering the throne room of a rather gloomy castle where their leader resided, he cringed lightly in the cold, hostile air that surrounded him here.

"What now?" The voice of their leader came in a rather harsh tone after being intruded.

"It's about the alternates-" He started in a more submissive tone then he had intended.

"You mean the alternates whom you should be watching at this moment instead of idling here and wasting my time!?" He snapped back in the exact severity as he intended for this intrusion.

"It's the alternate Arthur." He added with more courage than before as he stepped forward, sending the silhouette into silence before he spoke again.

"What of him?" The leader said a bit more delicately now as he was interested in what he had to say now.

"He can see me; he can see us through the illusion when the other alternates see their own Alfred." This Alfred answered with a hiss of hatred escaping. "You guaranteed the illusions success in the 1st player dimension!" He added with growing anger but stopped as the silence from his leader was broken by a cringe-worthy giggle.

"This will be more interesting than I expected!" The figure exclaimed in a loud bout of laughter. "Return now to their dimension, remain oblivious to his awareness, and we shall take him last as the 'king,' we shall do it no other way." He ordered and waved the American off from the shadows that masked him always.

Though upset with the lack of explanation like always, this alternate Alfred simply stood and nodded quickly before leaving, a deep scowl embedded in his features as the hateful, red eyes burned with rage.

With him gone, the figure gazed through the shadows with a wide smile as he clapped his hands twice. To answer his summons, a separate set of doors to the left of his throne, opened with a loud creek followed by the heavy foot fall of boots. Through the doors came a figure with cold, amber eyes and deep, brown locks with one that curled up on the left side of his hair. Stopping in front of the throne, he knelled with a wide smirk before lifting his head. "You called, sir?" He responded, nearly singing with excitement as he knew what was to happen.

"Yes, as you've likely guessed, my dear friend, I do believe that it's your turn."

With that, their leader once more broke into a fit of cringe-worthy laughter as the alternate Italian quickly stood and made his way for the primary dimension.


End file.
